Hello, Japan!
by carlsisthepoo
Summary: Friends Gemma and Elicia finally get to visit Japan, but soon find out that they're sharing a hotel with their favorite Japanese boy band STARISH! Not only that, but the hotties of Quartet Night are right next door as well! The duo had intended to spend their time sightseeing, but soon become aware that they may just enjoy time inside the hotel better! (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just wanted to take a sec to thank you ahead of time for reading. This is my first fanfic, I'm sure it shows! Sorry the first chapter is so short, but there is more to come! Please leave reviews about your thoughts, I'd greatly appreciate it! Enjoy!~

* * *

"Kyaaaah!~ I'm so excited!", the overly enthusiastic pink haired girl erupted, while bouncing anxiously in her seat. Her tealette friend stood next to her and sighed, but smiled widely too.

"Yes, yes, Gemma, I know. We ALL know, in fact." The teal headed girl switched to her motherly mode as she glanced at the other people in the lobby of their hotel. It seemed they were all a bit done with the pinkie's behavior.

"Oh Leesy, I'm sorry, I just don't think I can contain myself when we're finally HERE! Japan!" The tealette, Elicia, sighed again and smiled apologetically towards the others around them. Gemma smiled too, pinching herself mentally, still not convinced she wasn't dreaming. She and Elicia had been friends for about five years now, and have been dying to visit Japan together for the larger part of that time. Elicia was three years older than Gemma, and most of the time it showed. But Elicia and Gemma were best friends despite the small age gap, having moved in together the first year after Gemma graduated. They haven't left each other's sides since.

"Ugh I just want to check in so we can get to sightseeing!" Gemma sighed, throwing her head back dramatically. Elicia nodded, not sure what the hold up was. There was quite a line waiting in the lobby, but there was no one to be seen at the front desk.

"Maybe someone-"

The pinkie was cut off with Elicia's motherly sigh. "No one died, Gems."

"Oh, you know me so well, Leesy!" Gemma smiled and winked at her friend right as a tall, prim looking woman stepped behind the front desk. "Finally!" The girls said at the same time and burst out laughing. The start to their time in Japan was a tad shaky, but it looked like things were finally getting started!

The woman cleared her throat and held up her hand to silence everyone. "I am sorry for the delay, we were dealing with an urgent situation. I will be happy to see you all now, if you please remain patient." She finished and the first people in line began talking with her.

"Urgent situation? I wonder what happened?" Gemma said aloud, and Elicia shrugged, as a boy about their age tapped her shoulder.

"I heard the band STARISH is staying at this hotel." The boy looked fascinated as he spoke, and the girls exchanged knowing glances, right before they squealed simultaneously. The boy's eyes widened and he stepped back, nervous at the sound the pair made.

"Geeemmmma, STARISH!"

"I know, I KNOW!"

The two girls giggled and spoke giddily, seemingly unaware that they were the next ones in line.

"May I help you?" The woman addressed them and they both snapped out of their fangirl trance. Elicia stepped forward.

"We have a reservation."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Elicia, do you think STARISH is really staying here?" The pinkie asked as they lugged their suitcases into the hall to wait on the elevator. The pair had just checked in and were on the way to their room.

"I don't know, Gems, but we have to find out. Can you imagine what could happen if we ended up in the same hotel as them? I may just die." The tealette sighed dramatically as she cautiously stepped into the elevator. I hate elevators.. Elicia thought, but knew she had packed far too much for them to be taking the stairs to their room on the eighth floor. The doors were just about to close when someone called out.

"Hold the elevator, please!"

Elicia, being the motherly person she was, immediately stuck her hand between the metal doors that terrified her so. A large, warm hand landed on top of hers to hold the doors open.

"Thank you so much!" The girls followed the hand up to the owner's face, and both girls dropped the bags they were holding. An adorable redhead was looking down at them, smiling widely. Before either girl had a chance to say anything, every single member of STARISH loaded onto the elevator. If Elicia hadn't been so shocked, she would've been worried about the elevator falling with so many people on.

"Thank you for holding the elevator, it's just much easier if we can get away from the middle of the hallway as quickly as possible. I'm sure you understand." The orange haired boy, Ren Jinguji stated smoothly. Both of the girls nodded dumbly. Gemma was the first to speak.

"It's absolutely no problem. We're glad to have been of service to you." She smiled politely at the bunch of hot guys surrounding them, right as the elevator pinged, signaling that they'd reached the eighth floor.

"Well this is us. It was nice to meet you!" Gemma smiled again at the boys, then collected her bags and her friend and dragged them all out of the elevator. Elicia caught just a glimpse of the boys' shocked faces before the elevator doors closed firmly.

"Uh.. Gemma.." Elicia followed her friend who was walking determinedly toward their room. "Why are you so calm? I really don't like it, it's actually kind of scary.." The tealette walked behind her friend curiously, surprised that the girl wasn't crying from joy. Or just crying for no reason, the pink haired girl tended to do so often.

"Easy. I have a plan." Gemma beamed at her friend, who in turn smiled widely back.

"Thank God. I thought you just let them get away!"

"Aw, I'm hurt. You don't trust me more than that? You should know by now that I'm a master at getting what I want!" Elicia rolled her eyes at her best friend, but knew that she was right. The girl just had a wicked talent for getting what she wanted, whether it be through manipulating and lying or not.

The pair entered their room and plopped on their own beds, prepared to start scheming. At least, that's what Elicia thought was going to happen.

* * *

"How interesting. A pair of foreigners who don't seem to know who we are." Masato pouted just slightly, a sight that would go unnoticed to everyone, but Ren.

"Oh come now, Masa-kun, don't fret. You saw the look of shock on their faces when we came in? I think they may be playing a little game with us, you see."

The members of STARISH had reached the penthouse suite they'd be staying at for a week or so, and began piling out of the elevator, all of them thinking about the strange situation they'd just encountered.

The bright faced redhead was next to speak. "Or maybe they looked shocked because seven attractive males got into an elevator with them? I mean, we are a pretty unusual bunch if you don't know us." A few members exchanged looks.

"Either way, I'm kind of interested in knowing why they weren't more excited." Tokiya admitted irritably. Since becoming an idol, and even before with HAYATO, he had become accustomed to girls falling all over him. Seeing two perfectly capable girls rush out of a confined space with he and his band members made him a little uneasy.

"We know what floor they're on, we could always go looking for them! They were sooo cute, after all!~" The bubbly blond, Natsuki, exclaimed, causing a few looks of disbelief.

"Idiot! We can't just go to their floor and start running around yelling for some random girls! We don't even know their names!" Syo raged at his best friend, who simply smiled back.

"No, but we can call the hotel manager and ask for their room number." It was the darker skinned Cecil who had spoken, earning shocked looks from the rest of the band. "I want to know why they didn't gush over us. It interests me", was all the tan boy said before picking up a phone and speaking with the manager. It all happened before any of the boys could stop him.

"They're staying in room 834. I suggest we go visit them tomorrow. It's already getting late." The rest of the boys were silent, each of them thinking over the situation. No one had anticipated that Cecil, of all people, would go to the lengths he had. But that didn't mean that each of them wasn't curious as to why the two foreign girls had paid them no mind. The boys just weren't used to that kind of reaction, and it drove each of them a little mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I know my updates are already a little sporadic, but I'm just super excited about this story! I also want to give a thanks to Krissy for reviewing, it means more than you know!

And a big thanks as well to Ren Jinguji Fangirl for following and favoriting! I'm continuing this because of you guys :)

That's all for now, please enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean, we're not going to do anything? Gems I don't know if you noticed or not, but our favorite group of men is in the same building as us. You want us to sit around and do nothing about that?" The tealette was shocked that her friend wasn't going off on a mission to stalk them and get into their room.

"They'll come to us. I promise! You have to trust me Leesy!" The pinkie sighed, she knew her plan wasn't the best one she'd ever hatched, but she was pretty sure they'd lured the boys in by acting so oblivious.

"Just remember, when they do come, you can't start talking about their music. We have to act like we don't know who they are." The tealette looked uncertain. That's going to be hard for me too.. Gemma thought nervously.

"Whatever you say, Gems.." Elicia had to admit that she was nervous about seeing them again. She knew that her pink haired friend was braver than she was, so she decided she'd just follow her friend's lead.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?.." Masato wasn't normally one to back out of anything, but this did seem a little crazy. Going to some girls' hotel room, just because they didn't know who they were?

"Lighten up, Masa-kun, this will be fun. It's been a long time since we met any ladies who didn't know us. Imagine the possibilities." Ren loved the idea of using his natural charm to hook some women, he hadn't needed to use it in forever due to his popularity.

"I agree with Ren-chan!" Natsuki burst happily. "Ladies who don't know us, how exciting! Let's go right now!" He pulled on his smaller blonde friend, who looked very uneasy, but remained silent. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they filed into the elevator, that took them right down to the eighth floor.

* * *

"Wake UP, Leesy!" The pink headed girl flickered the light switch on and off. Her older friend loved her sleep. Gemma assumed she probably didn't go to sleep until 7 in the morning or so. She was probably fretting over STARISH. Why won't she just trust me?! Gemma thought-screamed.

"I feel nauseous.." The words came from somewhere in the big pile of white blankets. The only visible part of Elicia was a tuff of teal hair. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Elicia. You're always nauseous. Now please, get up! What if they come while you look like the Loch Ness monster!?" At that, Elicia reluctantly rose. Right as there was a knock at the door.

Gemma's eyes widened, and she whispered to her friend. "Get in the bathroom, I'll hold them off!" Elicia didn't know if the visitor was the boys or not, but either way she didn't want anyone else to see her right after she woke up. The tealette jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, as another knock sounded from the door.

"Coming!" Gemma yelled as she glanced at herself in the mirror before slowly turning to answer the door, a faux look of innocence plastered to her face.

"Hi, oh! You're the guys from last night in the elevator! May I help you?" She smiled brightly at the group of finely dressed men at their door. She smirked internally as she saw a look of shock cross a few of their faces. Ren was the one to step forward and speak.

"Hello, there, little doe. My name is Ren Jinguji. May we come in?" Gemma had to admit that she was a bit taken aback that they were requesting to come in so bluntly and quickly. Her hesitation lasted only half a second.

"Of course you may." She let them in the door, admiring each of their rears as they passed. This is going to be fun. She thought to herself right as her, now presentable, friend stepped out of the bathroom. Elicia blanched and looked to her friend, panicked.

"We have guests, I see?" Elicia all but squealed. Gemma shot her a look that said 'If you fuck this up I swear to Christ.' But Elicia quickly recovered and smiled at the boys crowding their room.

"May we ask your names?" Otoya flashed a bright smile that almost melted the girls right down to their cores.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier! I'm Elicia Jenkins. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The tealette smiled sweetly, redeeming herself from earlier.

Gemma smiled proudly toward her friend, then introduced herself. "I'm Gemma Varner. May I ask how we can help you all?" At this, the boys silently agreed that the girls must really not know who they are. Tokiya took it upon himself to explain.

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose. We are actually all the members of a very popular Japanese band, STARISH. You see, we're all a little interested in you both, since you clearly don't know of us." He figured the best way to go about this is to be upfront with the two lovely girls. A moment of silence followed, along with the girls feigning confusion.

"Wow, that's really cool! You'll have to let us hear some of your music sometime." Gemma smiled sweetly, a look that a certain orange haired boy and a blunette found very alluring.

Elicia noticed this slight interest the two boys held for her best friend. She was not about to be left behind. "I'd be really interested to hear some, actually", she said, and the two pretty blondes perked up at this.

"We'd be happy to share some with you. Maybe you could come up to our room and we could play some personally? It'd be the least we could do for an adorable girl like you!~" Natsuki clasped his hands to his cheeks, momentarily lost in the cuteness that was the teal headed girl. A faint blush rose to Syo's cheek and he elbowed his taller blond counter-part.

"Hey! Don't just assume that she'd want to go to our room! She doesn't even know us!" He stared angrily at his friend, while Elicia let out a little laugh. "I'd love to come sometime!" She blushed a bit too, surprised that two of her favorite band members had taken an interest in her.

"And you'll come with us sometime? We'd love to know more about you, little doe." Ren winked at the girl with pink hair, and now, pink cheeks. Masato stepped closer and nodded, tilting his head down at her slightly.

"I'd love to. But I think that today we are going to have a day out, seeing as it's out first real day in Japan. So we'll have to take a rain check." Gemma laughed lightly before continuing, "I'm sure you all understand?"

During this whole exchange, Cecil had taken to a back wall and was leaning against it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen Elicia somewhere before, from long ago. He was studying her thoughtfully when he was suddenly pulled on by Tokiya.

The rest of the boys nodded in unison, most of them wearing pretty smiles as well. "We'll be in touch, my dears." Ren bowed slightly at the girls, then lead the group out of the room. Otoya and Natsuki turned around to wave and smile before the door closed behind them.

Gemma held her hand up towards her friend, slowly and quietly counting to twenty. Before she could finish the last word, Elicia erupted into squeals and screams, with Gemma quickly following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, friends! A big thanks to you all for sticking with me to Chapter 4! I'm so excited to be writing this, and you can bet it will be an on-going thing. Enjoy!

* * *

"My feet are going to fall off. I think I'm actually dying." Gemma complained to her friend, who laughed back at her.

"You are not dying, Gems! I could've kept going, but you just slow me down too much." The girls walked into their hotel room laughing, with bags and bags of souvenirs in tow. They'd spent all day on the town, and were utterly exhausted.

"So, you know how they said they'd be in touch? What do you think that means, exactly? Because I want them to be in touch right nowww." Gemma fell back onto her bed dramatically as Elicia wiggled her eyebrows.

"I want them to be in touch alright, in touch with my body." The tealette chuckled as her best friend died from laughter.

"So true, though." The pinkie sat up and thought for a moment. "I'm going to shower. I have a weird feeling about tonight." Elicia eyed her curiously. She had a habit of being right about her 'feelings'.

"Then hurry so I can shower too. Wouldn't want to be all gross and sweaty-" She was cut off by Gemma's comment,

"Unless you're gross and sweaty by their doings." She winked at her friend who appeared to be having a heart attack from the images brought to her mind.

Gemma was still laughing as she got into the shower.

* * *

"I want the pink haired girl, Gemma. She has this face that makes me want to give her the world." Masato said quietly. The other boys turned to him in surprise. They were all thinking of laying claim, but no one really had the balls to actually say anything. Ren shook his head slowly.

"What a sweet notion, but I cannot accept. The face on that dear little doe is too innocent, and I want to be the one to ravage her." He said simply, earning a blush from just a few of the band members. Masato narrowed his eyes.

"And simply because you want her, that means you can have her? I'm sorry Jinguji, but I spoke first. She is mine." Ren scoffed at this, and opened his mouth to retort, when a certain apathetic voice cut him off.

"Why not share her?" Tokiya said, as if it was the most obvious solution. He shrugged.

Masato's face twisted into one of anger, about to yell about how idiotic that was, when Ren spoke calmly.

"That's not a bad idea. We can both have her. I wouldn't mind showering her with anything her heart desires either, and we both know you love a good lay. I think it's a great idea." Ren smirked at his sulky other-half who nodded silently, reluctantly accepting the idea.

"Now that you all solved that dilemma, I want the other one. I want Elicia. She's beautiful." Surprisingly, it was Syo who spoke. He refused eye contact with anyone after he said it, and his face had a light pink tint. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Syo-chan! I'm surprised at you! But in that case, we shall share her as well! Syo-chan and Elli-chan are tooo cute, especially together!" Natsuki hugged Syo happily, who in turn jerked away from the affection, but didn't reject sharing Elicia, as if he figured it was coming anyway. The four boys nodded contentedly at each other, but Tokiya had other plans.

"And just what makes you all think that settles it? You seem to be leaving out three people." Tokiya motions to himself, Otoya, and Cecil, who at some point seemed to separate from the other four.

"I would like to be around Elicia," Cecil spoke very softly, "I just want to be near her." Syo and Natsuki exchanged glances, and then nodded at the tan, sad looking boy. "We don't mind, Cecil-chan." Natsuki smiled brightly. Cecil just smiled back weakly and nodded.

"And what about us? There will be an uneven amount." Otoya, who up until now had been silent, gestured at himself and Tokiya. He seemed slightly unsure of himself.

"Honestly, I think Gemma could handle more boys than Elicia could. She seems like a new lioness, who just hasn't explored the savanna quite yet." Ren grinned wickedly, already plotting ways he was going to break in the new girl.

Tokiya sighed at Ren's comment, but had to agree. "You're right. Otoyan, we'll go with Ren and Masa-kun." It was a statement, not a question, but Otoya nodded his head firmly at his best friend's decision.

"So it's decided. I think we should pay them a visit tonight." Masato said slowly, and six other heads nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I feel so renewed." Elicia sighed, and layed out on the bed, still sporting a towel around her body. She sighed happily, and looked to her friend who was lining her eyes with black. Gemma's long, thick pink hair was wrapped in a towel on her head as well as one still wrapped around her body.

"Right? I feel like a new woman." Elicia nodded to her friend, and got up to sit at another mirror, and start putting her makeup on as well. Gemma finished applying her makeup and was about to put some clothes on when there was several sporadic, quick knocks.

"Hurry!" A deep voice came from the door, and the girls exchanged panicked glances before Elicia ran to the door and opened it, despite both girls still being in just towels. All of the boys ran in, Otoya, being the last one in, slammed the door shut behind them. The room was silent, except for the boys' panting.

Otoya seemed to be the first one to notice the confused girls clad only in towels. "Oh! We're sorry, we didn't mean to barge in on you, there were just some crazy fan girls who caught sight of us, and you know.. we needed to get in quickly.." He trailed off, embarrassed, his face as red as a tomato. Ren used this opportunity of silence to let the girls know just what they had in store for them. No point in beating around the bush, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter, yay! Here we go, please enjoy!~

* * *

"Little doe. It is a.." Ren took Gemma's hand, and kissed the back of it softly, "pleasure to see you again. Especially like this." He gave her a once over, the corners of his lips tugging up into a small smile. Gemma blushed wildly, about to excuse herself to the bathroom to change, when Masato stepped forward and bowed his head slightly toward her.

"I'm glad to see you again." Deep purple eyes bore into dark green ones, with an unusually intense gaze. Gemma found herself lost for words for a moment, before blinking a few times rapidly, and smiling kindly.

"It's nice to see you all again, but if you'll excuse me, I should go put on some actual clothes. You must think I'm so rude!" She laughed nervously, she honestly had not been expecting this.

Tokiya half-smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Quite the contrary, my dear Gemma." He seemed confident in his words, but the bashful redhead beside him was looking everywhere but her. Gemma squeaked an incoherent reply, then grabbed a bag and rushed into the bathroom. Tokiya and Ren chuckled, looking after her as she ran.

Elicia had watched the exchange, mortified for her best friend. Until anger took it's place when she realized said best friend left her in a room alone with seven males, while she was still in her own towel. Her short teal hair was mostly dry, and her mouth was open in a small 'o'.

Natsuki was the one to break the silence, by stepping right up to her and picking up a piece of her hair. "Oh, Elli-chan, you're hair is so pretty! I could play with it allll day!" Elicia blushed slightly at the boisterous blonde, but smiled sweetly all the same.

"You're welcome to any time you want! But I really must apologize for the state Gemma and I were in when you came! It really is rather inappropriate, isn't it?" She giggled in a nervous sort of way, as Cecil took off his jacket, and draped it over Elicia's shoulders. She looked up at him to thank him, and froze when she looked into his eyes. 'Those eyes.. Where have I seen them before..?' Her thought was interrupted by Gemma calling from the bathroom.

"Uh, Elicia, get your bag and come in here with me, please!" Elicia sighed and smiled at the boys. "Excuse us, we'll only be a moment, I promise." She grabbed her clothes bag and walked to the bathroom to join Gemma, who was already dressed. She wore a light purple, floral sundress with a pale yellow cardigan over it.

"Okay, get dressed, Leesy. We need to hurry." Gemma locked the bathroom door, just in case.  
Elicia mumbled something about not knowing why she had to be left alone but Gemma didn't, but put her own black hi-lo dress with silver studs at the top on, and towel dried her hair a bit more, before brushing it out. Gemma's hair was still up in the towel.

"Gems, are you planning on taking off your towel, or…" Gemma sighed, and took it off. She gently towel dried it the best she could. She knew that it'd still be a bit damp on her back, but she didn't have time to blow dry it, so she just brushed it, and then turned to her friend.

"Shall we go back out there?" Gemma asked, and Elicia nodded, before adding, "Stay strong!"  
And with that, the girls returned to the men of their dreams.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gemma smiled apologetically at the boys, and bowed her head slightly.

"It's no trouble at all!" Otoya beamed happily. He couldn't deny that Gemma looked beautiful in the dress, even her damp hair suited her!

"We really don't mind." Syo spoke kind of quietly. When Elicia walked out of the bathroom in that black dress, his jaw dropped. She looked so perfect in such a cool dress, and he had to admit that his heart fluttered a little at the sight of her.

"Gemma. May we get to know you more? It'd be a great pleasure." Tokiya smiled softly at the pinkie, who blushed and looked a little confused. "We know of a great place, would you accompany us there?" She blinked, then nodded.

"I don't mind, but I don't want to leave Elicia by herself.." She looked at her friend, who was trying to get her to go with her eyes.

"We'd like to take Elli-chan! We want to get to know her!" Natsuki smiled happily and took Elicia's hand. Elicia smiled happily and nodded.

"I'd love that!" She hugged Natsuki, who pulled in Syo and Cecil. Elicia blushed like crazy, but hugged the three boys while her best friend looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's settled, then. Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil will escort Elicia, and Masato, Tokiya, Otoya, and myself will escort the little doe. Shall we go?"

The girls exchanged glances, then Gemma said, "Can you give us a moment to talk?"  
Masato nodded, "Of course. We will wait for you in the hallway." And at that, they filed out of the room.

"Is this actually happening?" Gemma asked, right as the door closed. She grabbed a purple ribbon and tied it in her hair, then slipped into some brown wedges.

"Yes. I think." Elicia pulled her feet into some red sandals, and tucked a strand of teal hair behind her ear. "But we can do this!"

Gemma stood in front of Elicia and took her by the shoulders. "Send a text every hour letting me know you're okay. I'll do the same." Elicia nodded and smiled, then hugged her best friend.

"Let's go have fun, now!" The girls smiled and walked out of the room to their men.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again, sorry I took longer than normal to update! I'm still going at this story just because I love writing it. So favorites and follows are appreciated if you like it too!

* * *

"This is going to be sooo much fun, Elli-chan! We're going to all know so much about each other! We're going to be best friends!" Natsuki was practically skipping as the four of them walked to one of the boys' favorite places, that only the band knew about.

Elicia smiled brightly at the blondes and the tan boy that were on either side of her. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all better, too." She was in between Syo and Cecil, with Natsuki next to Syo. Elicia kept stealing glances at Syo, who looked a little like he wanted to be anywhere but there, save for the blush on his cheeks. Maybe he's just being angsty. He does that. Elicia thought to herself, and then took a bit of a plunge by bumping into Syo's shoulder playfully.

She expected him to yell out at her, but instead, his angsty expression turned to one of mischief as he nudged her back. She let out a small laugh and bumped him again. The two of them continued this little game, with Syo feeling much better about being here with the beautiful tealette. As Elicia smiled happily at Syo, she wondered about how Gemma was doing. She's probably already gotten them naked.

* * *

"But I don't have a swimsuit!" Gemma laughed at the four boys looking back at her. She was beginning to hatch a little plan in her head. The boys had brought her to a secluded little swimming hole, practically right next to the hotel. It hadn't taken them long to get there at all. And now Ren and Tokiya had already removed their shirts, and were trying to persuade Gemma to go swimming with them.

"Come on, Gemma, let's go swimming, pleeease?" It was Otoya who finally got Gemma to agree, just because she couldn't say no to the adorable, pleading look on his face.

"Okay, fine! But you all have to turn around until I'm in the water!" She laughed again, and the boys all seemed to accept this. They turned their backs to Gemma, and Otoya and Masato pulled their shirts off too. Gemma quickly took off her cardigan and dress, glad she'd worn a matching bra and panties set. She slipped out of her shoes and then jumped into the swimming hole. The water was cool and refreshing, and once she returned to the surface, she called out for the boys.

"Okay, I'm in! You can come in now!" She splashed about happily, always glad to be in the water. Ren smirked and sent a text to someone, before placing his phone down and then sliding out of his shorts, since he was the last one still in them. The rest of the boys jumped in, and Gemma squealed happily and splashed at Otoya. She didn't notice Tokiya, Ren and Masato swimming up behind her.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Elicia was impressed. The three boys had taken her to a trail that they followed to a spacious clearing, where the boys had laid out a blanket prior to taking her here. Looking up, the stars were gorgeous. She'd never seen such an amazing view of the stars, not even in America anywhere.

"I'm glad you like it. Here, let's lay down so we can just look up at the stars." Cecil took Elicia's hand, who blushed slightly, and led her to the blanket. Syo and Natsuki had already laid down, and Elicia placed herself right next to Syo, with Cecil sitting down on her other side. Elicia sighed contentedly, and shyly glanced over at Syo, whose eyes seemed to be stars themselves.

"So, Elli-chan," Natsuki propped himself on an elbow to look over at her, "let's play a game." She looked at him curiously. "What kind of game?" She asked with excited eyes. Natsuki beamed at her, she was just so stinking cute!

"20 Questions! We all want to know more about you!" She thought for a moment, then agreed. She had to admit, she wanted to know more about all of them as well.

"I'll start! I'll start!" Natsuki smiled triumphantly as the other two boys just nodded. "What's your faaavorite color?" He asked, and she smiled. Starting off with the easy stuff. Or maybe that's just Natsuki.. She sat up a bit and answered, "Blue!" Then, she looked at Cecil, to ask him a question. "Cecil, what's your favorite animal?" The tan boy sat still and contemplated for a moment, then decided. "Cats. I love Cats." Elicia smiled at this, she too loved cats. In fact, she used to have a little black cat, and for some reason Cecil reminded her of that cat. They continued the game, Elicia making sure to remember to call Gemma when it's been an hour.

* * *

"Boo." Ren whispered in Gemma's ear, making her actually scream. She turned around quickly and looked at the three boys who had closed in on her, while Otoya was still behind her. Ren and Tokiya smirked, and Masato's face remained serious and intense. Gemma couldn't help feeling like she was their prey. She wouldn't let them take her that easily, though, so she smirked for half a second and then dove underwater. If they wanted to play, she'd play.

"Oh? It seems our little doe is going to fight back." Ren smiled, glad for the challenge. He hated when girls were too easy to take.

"Wonderful. It's just what I wanted her to do." Tokiya said lowly. Gemma was still underwater somewhere, but they were unable to see her since it was so dark out. The stars and moon were the only light they had. Otoya looked a little nervous, not sure what his friends were planning.

"Where did she go? I didn't hear her come up, and there's no way she could still be underwater." Masato swam around a bit, his dark blue hair made to look black since it was wet.

"You don't think she.." Otoya was suddenly panicked, diving under to look for Gemma and coming up gasping for air. Tokiya put his hand on Otoya's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Otoyan, she's fine, I'm sure. Just calm down." He said to his redhead best friend, who still looked very uneasy. Ren was looking around silently.

"He's right, Otoya, I'm fine!" Gemma called out, a grin spread across her lips. She was perched on a rock a little ways above the water, with her knees drawn to her chest to cover herself. Ren was practically drooling.

"Little doe, come down from there, you'll get hurt!" Truthfully, Ren just wanted to watch Gemma get back into the water. Masato wasn't pleased that she'd worried them, and swam over to where she was, grabbed her foot, and pulled her back into the water, and right into his arms. He leaned close to her, their noses almost touching.

"You shouldn't scare us like that, Gemma." His eyes were so intense, Gemma didn't even hear her phone go off, signaling that Elicia was calling her. She just nodded to Masato, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Good girl." Masato breathed, and before anyone could stop him, he kissed her right on her lips.

* * *

"She isn't answering, not my calls or my texts. We agreed to text each other!" She was beginning to panic, and Natsuki was there to calm her. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head away from her phone.

"Shh, I'm sure she's alright. She's with our best friends, and we know they'll keep her safe. She's okay, and so are you, Elli-chan." His voice was considerably softer and lower than normal, and Elicia couldn't help but notice how sensual he sounded. Syo took note of the look on Natsuki's face, he knew that look well. But there was no way he'd let Natsuki have Elicia first. He wanted her more. Without thinking, Syo pulled Elicia out of Natsuki's grip, causing him to lose balance and land face first on the ground.

Syo gasped a little, he didn't mean to hurt his friend. Before he could ask if he was okay, Natsuki looked up, and one of his lenses were cracked badly.

"This won't do." He said simply, and pulled off his glasses before anyone could hope to stop him. Satsuki was here, now.

"Oh? Aren't you just a lovely little doll." Satsuki grinned at Elicia and held her chin in one hand and held Syo and Cecil off with the other. He looked down at a very nervous Elicia, and winked, right before he kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again friends! Thanks for continuing to read this, I hope you like that the steaminess is about to get turned up a notch. ;) Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

"M-Masato?" Gemma stammered, after Masato released her lips. His mouth was curved up in a half-smirk as he looked down at her. Ren, Tokiya and Otoya were shocked.

Ren regained his composure first, and swam over to the pinkie and his best friend. "You've had your turn, now I want mine." He smirked at them, and Gemma's eyes widened.

"Woaaah, boys, calm down. There's plenty of me to go around." She was trying to lighten the mood, but the four boys all looked at each other dangerously. She silently slipped out of Masato's arms and swam over to the shore to climb out and put her clothes back on, but she couldn't find them. They weren't where she left them?

She turned back to the boys, who were all still glaring at each other, save Otoya, and she called out nervously. "Uh, guys?" They all looked up at her, each of their mouths opening slightly at the sight of her in just her wet underwear. "My clothes are gone?"

Tokiya swam over and climbed out first, going to his clothes and pulling his t-shirt over her head. Gemma looked up, surprised, but smiled as she stuck her arms through and pulled her hair out. Since her pink hair was so thick and long, she knew it would take forever to dry, so she bent over and flipped her hair so she could wrap it in a bun.

While she was bent over, Ren, Masato, and Otoya had a clear view of her backside, and her light pink panties were wet and a bit see through. Otoya blushed and looked away, but Masato and Ren swam toward the shore to climb out, hungry for the pink haired girl.

* * *

"Saatsuki! Get off of her!" Syo was slamming his fists into any part of Satsuki that he could, but the larger blonde was just not affected. He was still staring hungrily into the light green eyes of the girl in his arms. Elicia's lower lip was trembling, she knew about Satsuki's strength.

"Satsuki, could you be kind enough to let me go? I need to get back to the hotel, I need to find Gem-" She was cut off by Satsuki covering her mouth with his large hand.

"Shh, you're cuter when you're quiet." He glared at her a bit, then looked at Cecil and Syo, who were still going at him full force. Cecil sighed and backed off, trying to go for a different approach.

"Satsuki, you see, we have agreed that we are going to share her. So please, give someone else a go?" Satsuki narrowed his eyes, holding on to the tealette tightly. Elicia looked shocked at hearing that they were planning to share her. She did have to admit, though, that the idea of the three boys fighting over her made her insides flutter a bit.

"You can't have her. She's mine. I won't be sharing." He looked back down at the girl in his arms, and kissed her again, a bit more possessively this time. Elicia was quick on her toes, though, and kissed him back, while reaching her hand out for Natsuki's glasses. Syo was quick to catch on, and handed them to Elicia immediately, who pushed them onto Satsuki. He pulled back, blinked a few times, then looked down at Elicia.

"Elli-chan? Are you okay?" He noticed her red cheeks, and put a hand to her forehead. "You're all red-faced, Elli-chan, are you feeling okay?" Elicia looked away, then slowly untangled herself from the big blonde.

"Oh, Natsuki. I'm fine." She smiled weakly, a little proud of herself for being able to handle Satsuki so soon. I really need to talk to Gemma.

"Hey, Elicia..?" She turned around to see Syo, who was blushing furiously. She began to speak, but was cut off by him tackling her to the ground. He was hovering over her, the tip of his hair brushing against her forehead.

"S-Syo?!" Elicia was surprised, as was Natsuki and Cecil. The smaller blonde was still blushing, but he leaned down just a bit farther and placed his lips against Elicia's.

* * *

"Thank you, Tokiya." Gemma smiled as she stood up straight again, her hair now neatly tied up in a ballerina bun. Tokiya smiled deviously back at her, and eyed the now exposed skin of her neck. One of the reasons he was so attracted to her was that beautiful skin.

"It's no problem at all." He suddenly turned sour when he looked past Gemma and saw Masato and Ren approaching her. Ren snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Little doe, you entice us so. Now that you've pulled your hair up, it's all the easier to gain access to that sweet neck of yours." He breathed the words softly into her ear, and then kissed her delicately right behind her ear.

"Ren, give her a moment to breathe. We should tell her our intentions." Masato was looking at his orange haired best friend distastefully. Ren smirked, but nodded, and removed his arms from Gemma. Otoya had climbed out of the water by now and joined the others, and Tokiya went to stand next to the boys, who all stood to face Gemma.

"We're going to be upfront with you, Gemma," Tokiya began, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "We want you. All four of us." He half-smirked at Gemma, whose dark green eyes widened, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"You're just so beautiful, we couldn't agree on who got to have you, so we're going to have to share. Unfortunately." Masato tilted his head to one side, trying to study the pinkie's reaction. She seemed a little flustered, but not too shocked.

"W-Would that be o-okay, Gemma? You don't have to do anything you don't want, but you really are beautiful!" This was the first thing Otoya had said in regards to being interested in Gemma, and she was slightly more surprised at his outburst, compared to the others.

"Little doe, spare us the suspense. Just tell us, can we have you?" Ren lowered his gaze to meet her eyes, a surprisingly sincere look in them. Gemma was conflicted. On one hand, this is her biggest fantasy. But on the other, was this morally acceptable? As soon as she thought it, she laughed at herself. When have I had morals before? Fuck it, I'm going to have fun.

"I'm interested. But, there will be some conditions." Gemma smiled devilishly and winked at the four boys.

* * *

After she got over the initial shock of being thrown to the ground and kissed, Elicia decided that she was enjoying being kissed like this. She also decided to deepen the kiss, and reached out to place a hand on his cheek. She could feel Syo hesitate for a split second, then redeem himself by wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Syo-chan! How rude of you to leave us out like this! You know we want to play with Elli-chan, too!" Natsuki looked disappointed as the two broke apart, both gasping a little bit from lack of air. Elicia smiled lazily and motioned for the other boys to come to her. I've already gone this far, may as well embrace it.

"Come here, I didn't mean to ignore you two." Elicia was surprised at herself, just a little. After all, she barely had any experience with things like this. She smiled as Cecil and Natsuki moved to either side of her, while Syo was still on top of her, not letting go of her waist. Elicia took Cecil's cheek in her hand and guided his lips to hers. She was surprised at how soft his kiss was, almost like he was afraid. As she continued with Cecil, she felt Natsuki brush her hair away from her neck and begin planting soft little kisses all over her neck and jaw. Syo felt a bit left out, so he hesitantly began kissing her chest, while his free hand roamed over her body.

Elicia pulled away from Cecil, panting, and looked up at the night sky. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! This chapter, we're going to see Gemma's situation, and Chapter 9 will be Elicia's. We'll regroup in Chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy this, if you do, don't hesitate to favorite or follow! Thanks!~

* * *

"Oh? I like the sound of that." Ren grinned at the pink haired girl staring defiantly up at him. Oh, he was a sucker for her already. Gemma winked at the tall blue eyed babe.

"This is how the game will work. I will get to tell you all to do something that I want, then you all can do something, of your choice, to me. For example, I want to see Ren and Masato kiss. Really kiss. If you both do that, then you four can decide what you want to do. Once that's done, I pick again. Do you understand?" The boys stared back at her, shocked. Otoya was beginning to tremble, not sure if he could do something like that with his band mates.  
"That sounds perfectly reasonable." Tokiya grinned. "Is that your first wish? I'm ready to get this going." Gemma was a tad surprised that they accepted it so easily, but she also had half a mind to think that this probably wasn't the first time they'd messed around with each other.

"Yes, that's what I want first." She turned to Ren and Masato, and tilted her head to the side. "Don't hesitate to get touchy, either." She laughed as she crossed her arms and waited.

Masato looked at Ren solemnly, he knew that this had to happen in order to do what he wanted with Gemma. He was glad that she hadn't accepted that they all wanted her so easily, because that would have been a bit boring. But this? The bluenette wasn't so sure about it. He locked eyes with a smirking Ren, which enraged him a little. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he dove in before he could change his mind. _Just focus on those soft, pink lips that are awaiting you after this_. He grabbed Ren by the back of his neck and kissed him forcefully, shocking everyone. But Ren wasn't going to let Masato have all the fun.

Ren wove his fingers into the still damp hair of his best friend, while he delicately nibbled on his lower lip. Masato's hands left Ren's neck and began to move down, stopping on his tone chest. Ren smirked in the kiss, and pulled one hand down to Masato's waist to pull him closer.

"That's enough." Gemma said, not really sure she could stand to watch anymore. The scene before her was incredibly hot, and she began to fidget as her lower half heated up. Ren and Masato broke apart, both with blank expressions.

"Now it's our turn, correct?" Masato moved closer to Gemma, who forced herself to remain calm. She nodded, and Ren, Tokiya, and Otoya moved close to her as well.

Tokiya made quick work of taking his shirt off of her, leaving her in her bra and panties before the four males. Otoya, surprisingly, was the first one to kiss her again. He kissed her in an urgent sort of way, like he was afraid he'd never have another chance. While Gemma was focused on Otoya's soft, sweet lips, Ren lunged for her neck, kissing and nibbling at it roughly. Gemma let out a small moan, and Otoya used the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Tokiya dropped to his knees and began kissing trails across her stomach, enjoying how soft her skin was. Gemma shuttered, and pulled away from Otoya's intense kiss, only for her lips to be stolen by Masato, for the second time. Otoya recovered quickly and leaned down to kiss and nibble at the delicate skin around her breasts. Gemma reached for Masato's cheek, welcoming his hot mouth, and parting her lips for him. Ren was going to work on her neck, several red spots left in his wake. The same could be said for Otoya and Tokiya, who were just as eager to mark her lovely skin.

"Enough." Gemme breathed as she broke her kiss with Masato. She was breathing heavily, her lower region tingling. The four boys quickly backed away, and she sat on the grass softly. The boys looked down at her, impressed with themselves. She was slowly unraveling, and soon she'd be just the way they all wanted her.

"Now, I want Tokiya and Otoya to make out. Full on, don't hold back." Gemma was still trying to catch her breath, but she knew she'd enjoy watching the redhead squirm under Tokiya's touch.

Otoya immediately turned beet red, but Tokiya wasted no time in pushing his friend down and attacking his lips. He held the redhead's hands above his head, and kissed him hard. Otoya let out a little yelp upon being pushed down so violently, but couldn't help but groan at his friend's skilled mouth. Otoya unconsciously wrapped his legs around Tokiya's waist, earning curious looks from the other four, including Gemma.

Tokiya plunged his tongue into Otoya's mouth while he groaned, winning the fight for dominance easily. His wet tongue traveled through Otoya's mouth, while his hands rubbed down the redhead's sides. Gemma was enthralled. She crawled over to the two and began kissing Tokiya's sides, desperate to get in on the tantalizingly sensual scene. Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Not fair, little doe. You did not call time, so you cannot interfere. Simply end this, and we will give you what you want, and more. I assure you." Gemma pulled away, her face red as a tomato. She felt embarrassed for intruding on what she ordered to happen, but nodded at the two boys entangled in one another.

"That's enough." She said quietly, her gaze locked on a single blade of grass. Ren knelt down and gently pushed her down so that her back was against the cool grass. Lust was written across his face, and he held her gaze in his for several long seconds, before finally kissing her. Gemma was surprised at how soft it was, based on what she guessed it would be like.

The others took this a sign to continue as well, and while Tokiya and Otoya broke apart, Masato began kissing Gemma's thighs. He couldn't devour her yet, since she hadn't said anything about that, but he would definitely be teasing her. He kissed all around her panties, licking and nibbling right next to the fabric. Gemma squirmed a bit, trying to close her legs, but Masato held them apart with gentle force.

Tokiya decided he'd let his redhead take Gemma's neck, while he worked on her breasts, rubbing and kneading them over the fabric of her bra. None of them knew whether she would let them remove her clothes further, so they didn't push it.

Gemma was in heaven. She couldn't focus on one thing for too long before another pleasurable feeling distracted her. Ren had pulled her bun out and his hands were behind her head, gripping her hair tightly and kissing her almost desperately. She felt Masato's mouth kissing and licking dangerously close to her hot, tingling lower part. She was also too aware of Tokiya's hands on her breasts, too aware of him rubbing her hardened nipples. Otoya was also hard at work on her neck and jaw, while his hand played with a loose strand of her hair.

"G-Guys.." Gemma panted, pulling away from Ren. All four of them just looked up at her, blinking, Ren and Tokiya with smirks.

"What is it, little doe? Are you calling time?" Gemma shook her head, breathing heavily still. She blushed lightly, averting the eyes of all the boys.

"C-Could we go to a room? I don't want to do this here." The boys were taken aback, having not anticipated her wanting to do much more. Masato grinned up at Gemma, ready to ravish her.

"Of course, my lady." Masato stood up first and offered his hand to her, pulling her up swiftly. This time, he was the first to put his button up over her shoulders.

"Were your shoes taken too, Gemma?" Otoya asked as he put his shorts and shirt back on. She looked around and nodded dishearteningly.

"I'll carry you back!" Before anyone could argue, the redhead swept Gemma up, holding her bridal style. She blushed slightly, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shall we go?" Tokiya sighed, letting his friend carry the delicate pinkie. The others nodded, and they set off on the short journey back to the hotel room. Gemma sighed to herself. _This is going to be a long and pleasurable night._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey friends! I want to thank those of you who've followed and favorited, it truly means more than you know. I hope you all continue to read, and leave reviews if you so desire! Now let's have a look at Elicia's dilemma. Or is it one? ;) Enjoy!~

* * *

"N-Natsuki, you're going to leave too many marks! Gemma will notice!" Elicia panted, breaking away from Syo's lips again. Natsuki responded by kissing every redish purple mark he'd left, then lunged for her lips. Cecil took over on her neck, and Syo looked down at her chest hesitantly. He noted that her breasts were much larger than Gemma's, and he certainly didn't mind. He grasped the bottom of her dress, wanting to pull it off of her, but not sure she wanted that. He looked up at Elicia questioningly.

"Elicia.." He began, but she didn't even break the kiss with Natsuki as she nodded at Syo, a dark blush rising to her cheeks. He grinned and pulled the dress up, and she rose her hips to let him raise it past her bottom. Cecil and Natsuki broke away from her just long enough for Syo to pull the dress over her head. He sat back and looked at her, this beautiful tealette, clad only in her deep blue lacy underwear. She was gorgeous. Even when she insisted on trying to cover it, her body was beautiful.

"Syo.. Please don't stare at me like that.. it-it's embarrassing.." Elicia had, at some point, pulled away from Natsuki and was looking away from all three of them. Syo shook his head, leaving the matter for now, so he could devour her newly revealed skin. He began with her waist, kissing and nibbling, making her squirm a bit.

Natsuki couldn't seem to get enough of those, now swollen, pink lips. They were so sweet, and he was starving. Cecil looked like he wanted to kiss her, so Natsuki held himself back, and kissed his way down from her jaw to her breasts. They were quite large, and he couldn't be happier. He sucked at the delicate skin there, grazing his teeth. He was rewarded with a low mewl, which could be heard through Cecil's mouth as he tasted the sweet tealette.

Natsuki smiled, letting one of his hands trail down to Elicia's forbidden territory. He kept an eye on her face, making sure to watch for any signs of discomfort. "Beautiful.." He breathed, looking up at her after she and Cecil broke apart. Her face was clouded with lust, her cheeks remaining dusted with pink. Her half-lidded eyes looked down at him, part of her unbelievably nervous still, the other part couldn't get enough. These three boys really had awoken something in her, something she wasn't sure she'd ever experience.

"Elli-chan. I'm going to try a new little game, okay?" Natsuki smirked, wanting nothing more than to please the trembling darling beneath him. Elicia's eyes widened, not sure if she was ready to go any further. She opened her mouth to protest, but it was soon covered by Syo's desperate lips. He intertwined his long fingers in her short hair, holding her head to him. As he kissed her, Cecil resumed work on her breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her bra. Natsuki smiled, glad the other boys were doing a good job at keeping Elicia preoccupied. He then kissed all around her belly button, while his hand slowly and delicately began rubbing her through her lacy panties. He glanced back up at her, to see her eyes pop open. He felt her hips slowly rise as he increased the pressure and speed, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Elicia moaned loudly, louder than she would like to admit. She's never experienced this kind of pleasure before; her entire body was hot. She tried to continue kissing Syo, but her gasps and moans kept getting in the way. Soon, she found herself bucking her hips and leaning her head back. A small part of her mind was telling her not to leave out Syo and Cecil, but a much larger part wouldn't let her focus on anything but the build up she was beginning to feel. As Natsuki continued rubbing her through her panties, he also kissed and nibbled at her inner thighs, intensifying the pleasure.

Syo figured Elicia wasn't used to these kinds of things, so he decided he would try to help her along. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, then hesitantly took Elicia's clenched fist. He gently uncurled her fingers, then kissed her palm sweetly, before guiding it to his member. It was dying to be released, but he didn't want to scare her off, so he helped her begin to rub him in a satisfying way, leaving her to decide when she was ready for more. Cecil followed suit, taking his shirt and shorts off, and Elicia found her way to his bulge on her own. She was rubbing the boys' throbbing members through their boxers, while Natsuki continued his torture.

Without much more work from Natsuki, Elicia felt the pressure in her lower half start to become unbearable, and she was dying for release. She, much to her disdain, began rubbing her lower half against his hand, succumbing to a whimpering mess. Natsuki grinned and rubbed small circles with his thumb, quickening his pace. All at once, Elicia's back arched and her toes curled, and she was experiencing pure ecstasy. She held on to the bliss for as long as she could, until she finally collapsed back down, panting heavily and glistening in a thin layer of sweat.

Right when Natsuki was about to congratulate her on her first orgasm, the quartet were rudely interrupted by the sound of yells coming from nearby.

"Kurosaki! There is nothing here, let us return to the others now!"

"I heard screaming. I'm going to look."

The three boys immediately snapped their heads up at this, all of them with their mouths wide. Elicia didn't know what was going on, but she knew people were close by, so she quickly scooted back from the three and yanked her dress over her head. Natsuki and Syo were frozen, but Cecil knew one of the voices and was not about to be caught half naked by it's owner. The tan boy quickly pulled his shirt over his head and jerked his shorts on, right as two very familiar men stepped into view.

Ranmaru got sight of the three members of STARISH first, and was about to turn back, completely disinterested. But then, he noticed a very scared looking girl with short teal hair, cowering away from all of the males present. He then took note of Syo in only his boxers, and Cecil with his zipper still undone. Coming to a very dark conclusion, Ranmaru's eyes narrowed in rage, and he was ready to pounce on the three idols.

Camus realized what Ranmaru was thinking, and grabbed his shoulder harshly. "Wait." He said simply to Ranmaru, then turned to the other boys. His eyes, too, grew icier. "Explain yourselves!" Syo finally snapped out of his frozen state and blushed furiously. Cecil just covered his eyes, and Natsuki remained frozen.

"I-It's not what you're thinking!" Syo burst, unsure of how to word things without it just sounding like an excuse. The small male glanced at Elicia, panicked, begging for help. She quickly realized what the two older males were probably thinking, and shot up to her feet. She moved closer to them, and bowed her head, hoping to seem more respectful. She was disgustingly embarrassed.

"Please, forgive us. We were just having fun, and we're truly sorry for worrying you." Elicia sounded confident enough, but her voice still shook slightly. Camus raised an eyebrow, examining the young woman more closely now. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful, and her teal hair reminded him somewhat of his country. Ranmaru quickly turned his head away, uninterested now that he knew there was no danger. He scoffed and turned to leave, trying not to make any eye contact with the tiny girl bowing to them. Idols didn't need to be tempted.

"Let's go back. The others are probably wondering where we are." Ranmaru looked back at the three boys. "I suggest you three make yourselves presentable and return, as well." At that, he and Camus turned away from the group and walked back the way they had come. Syo let out a deep breath, relieved that they hadn't punished them. Elicia straightened up, still unbelievably embarrassed. It was her screams of ecstasy that Ranmaru heard, and he thought she was in danger. She blinked once, then her eyes widened. In the suddenness of the moment, she completely ignored the fact that Ranmaru and Camus were right there. She didn't even know Quartet Night was here! She almost squealed from glee, then remembered Gemma telling her she had to act oblivious. She couldn't act like she knew them.

"Elli-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked, finally returning to himself. He could only imagine the horror of the situation for her. He smiled softly when she nodded, and hooked her arm through his. "Great! Would you like to return, now?" Again, the tealette nodded, suddenly exhausted. Syo took her other side, helping to support her, and Cecil walked behind them, in case she were to fall backwards. Elicia was glad the hotel was only a short walk away, because she was very ready to pass out. She hoped that when she awoke, she'd be able to talk to Gemma about her experience, and ask for advice about the Camus and Ranmaru thing. Gemma would know what to do. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got a kitten and she's quite a handful! But it's the weekend now, so I promise I'll update! Thanks so much for sticking around this long!

* * *

Otoya couldn't help but grin slightly as he carried the pink haired beauty into the hotel. Gemma also couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the handsome redhead. She still couldn't believe this was really happening. She looked at the other boys who were walking around them, only to see them all glancing at her over and over again.

She was about to ask them what was wrong, when they suddenly turned a corner and ran right into two guys. The boys gasped, and they all stopped. Gemma had, up until now, been hiding her eyes. When she looked up at the two guys, her eyes widened, but she quickly forced herself to remember she wasn't supposed to know them, either.

Gemma quickly slid out of Otoya's arms and stood up in front of them. She bowed, and then extended her hand. She wasn't entirely sure if handshakes were custom in Japan, but the taller brunette took it happily.

"Oh wow, who is this lovely lady?" The brunette asked, still holding her hand in his. Masato's jaw twitched, and Tokiya stepped forward.

"Hello, Reiji-senpai. Her name is Gemma, she's our.. Friend." Reiji laughed suddenly, then turned to the much smaller boy next to him, who currently looked just the tiniest bit interested.

"You hear that, Ai-chan? They made friends with this beautiful lady! But, I must ask, what happened to your clothes?" He turned to Gemma, concern written on his face.

"Oh, well, we were swimming, and when I came out someone had taken my clothes and shoes. Now that you mention it, though, I really should run to my room and get some clothes! Maybe I'll meet you all again?" She smiled, turned to the four boys and kissed them all on the cheeks, then nodded her head to Reiji and Ai, before scurrying off toward the elevator.

* * *

"We'll escort you to your room. Where is the room key?" Cecil asked as they exited the elevator. Elicia lazily pulled a room key from the small clutch she managed to carry, and handed it back to Cecil, who swiped it when they reached her room. The three of them helped her into bed, and each of them kissed her, Cecil and Syo on her cheeks and Natsuki on her forehead. She sighed contentedly, then looked up at them.

"I promise I'll repay the favor. Thank you all for tonight." The three smiled back in return, and said their goodbyes. They were exiting the room, and ran into Gemma.

"Oh, hi you guys. Elicia's in there? Is she okay?" Gemma glanced past them to see her tealette best friend passed out in bed.

"She's perfectly fine. Just a little tired." Syo said, noticing that the pinkie sported Masato's shirt. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She nodded back at him and they passed each other.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you all again, but bye for now." She smiled at the three and waved, then closed the door behind her. She let out a loud sigh, and walked over to her bed. She took off her bra and panties and exchanged them for a clean set, but kept Masato's shirt on as she fell into bed. I'll talk to Leesy tomorrow.. I'm so sleepy.. Her eyes closed and she didn't open them again until morning.

* * *

Elicia snapped awake at the sound of a door closing. She was a light sleeper when it came to doors opening and closing. She sat up, first taking note of Gemma still wrapped up in the fluffy white blankets, snoring lightly. She immediately panicked. She knew she heard the door close. She slowly got up and peered around the corner where the door was, but saw nothing at first. She stepped closer, and saw a note on the wall next to the door. She peeled it off and read:

You girls looked so adorable sleeping, we couldn't bear to wake you. Send a text when you're up and ready. We want to see you. STARISH~

There was a number at the bottom, and Elicia typed it into her phone and saved it as STARISH. She then glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven. She turned to her friend and shook her shoulder.

"Gems, wake up. The boys want to see us." Gemma shook her head, grumbling.

Gemma groaned, but got up anyway. She wanted to see the boys, too. She wanted desperately to pick up where they left off. She sighed, remembering the night before. Oh! She needed to tell Elicia about Reiji and Ai!

"You'll never believe who we ran into last night." The pinkie began, jumping on her friend's bed and laying out dramatically while her friend debated on an outfit for the day.

"Was it any of Quartet Night, by chance?" The tealette smirked at her friend's shocked face.

"How did you know that?" The pinkie eyed her suspiciously, knowing that Elicia was asleep before she got in the room last night.

"Well, uh.. You know Ran-Ran? Well.. He and Camus found us in this little clearing, because they heard.. screaming.." Elicia fumbled over her words, her cheeks blushing brightly. Gemma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Did you get some? DID YOU LOSE IT?!" Gemma's eyes were wide as possibilities ran through her mind.

"No I didn't lose it! Are you crazy!?" Elicia sighed and decided on an outfit, and began putting it on as she explained her night to her best friend.

"They took me to this little clearing where you can see the stars beautifully." She pulled on a pair of jean shorts, and a flowy black top with white embellishments at the top. "We did a lot of kissing, and stuff.. Everything was through clothes, though." She sat on the bed next to Gemma and pulled on some black socks and then slipped her feet into her black combat boots.

Gemma was super surprised. "I'm so prouuuud of you, Leesy!" She clasped her hands together and looked nostalgic. "My little girl's growing up!" She acted distraught, and threw her arm over her head. Elicia pushed her back, both of them laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on and get dressed, lazy. We've got seven hot guys waiting for us." Elicia thought for a moment, then continued. "What did you do last night? How did you run into Quartet Night?"

The pink haired girl sighed happily as she stood up and pulled out her outfit of the day. "Well we went to this swimming hole. We didn't really get to do much, but I did get to make Ren and Masa-chan make out, and the same for Tokiya and Otoya. It was hot." She fanned herself, then pulled on some navy blue shorts and a white silky sleeveless shirt with a bow across the collar.

Elicia looked bewildered, and wished that she had the balls to do something so clever like that. She shook her head at her friend and watched her put on a red and white striped cardigan over her top. "You are so funny. You WOULD make them do something like that." Gemma flashed an innocent smile at her friend, then turned to look at her seriously. She put her finger to her nose and thought for a moment, causing Elicia to look back at her, confused.

"Ah, I got it!" The pinkie rummaged through one of her bags for a moment and pulled out a long black ribbon. She went to Elicia and tied it in her hair, making a perfect bow and turning it to the side a bit. "Perfect. Now let me just do mine and then we can go. Oh wait, what shoes am I gonna wear?" Gemma sighed, and went ahead and tied a navy blue bandanna in her hair, letting the rest of her long pink locks fall down her back.

"How about those red Vans, didn't you bring them?" Elicia said, looking at herself in the mirror. Gemma smiled and punched her friend in the arm before sliding on some no show socks and then her red Vans.

"What a winner my best friend is. Now let's go." Gemma stood up, then blinked. "Wait, where exactly are we going?" Elicia pulled her phone out and sent a text to the number on the note, saying that they were ready.

"We just have to wait, I guess." They both sat on their beds and talked about the little things each of the boys did that made their tummies flutter. They didn't wait for long, however, and soon a knock was heard from the door. "Coming!" Gemma yelled, and then looked nervously at her friend. They nodded at each other and went to the door. When they opening it, they were speechless. Each of the boys were dressed in top notch outfits that fit them beautifully. Both of the girls blushed, as two boys held out their hand. Masato to Gemma, and Syo to Elicia. They took the hands, and closed the door behind them.

"How does lunch sound, sweet ladies?" Ren purred, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They nodded, since they hadn't actually eaten anything yet, and the group headed to the hotel restaurant. Gemma held onto Masato's hand eagerly, and he couldn't help but smile down at her. When they walked in they were automatically seated; they were taken to a big corner booth that could fit them all comfortably. Gemma and Elicia stopped short, though, upon seeing four handsome men already sitting.

The four members of Quartet Night stood when the others arrived, and each bowed slightly to the two girls. "Hello again, Gemma-chan! You look beautiful! Like a little sailor, so cute!" Reiji grasped Gemma's free hand and she blushed, before bowing back slightly to he and Ai.

"It's nice to see you both again, too." She smiled at Reiji, then Ai, who was, to her surprise, looking at her already.

It was Elicia's turn to be embarrassed as Camus bowed deeply to her. When straightened up, he cleared his throat and looked directly in her eyes. "I am deeply sorry for seeing you in that state, fair lady." Elicia's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh no! It's entirely my fault, I must apologize. To both of you. Please, forgive me." She looked at Camus and Ranmaru, and bowed to both of them. Ranmaru scoffed and crossed his arms, keeping his head away from everyone so that they couldn't see the faint blush on his pale cheeks.

They all stood around a bit awkwardly for a moment, before they all scooted into the booth. Elicia and Gemma didn't end up next to each other, but with Syo and Masato between them, and the rest on either side of them. Both of the girls looked a little uncomfortable, most likely due to the presence of Quartet Night.

Reiji noticed the discomfort, and decided to take a bit of a plunge. "I have an idea. How about we spend the night up in the penthouse suite, and have a little drinking party? It will be a great way to get to know each other!" He grinned, and all of the other boys shrugged, a few especially excited minds wandering to the possibilities that came with alcohol and those beautiful girls mixed. Elicia and Gemma looked at each other, nodding just the tiniest bit.

"Well, we've never really drank a whole lot. But we'd like to see what it's all about. So we're in." Gemma smiled, feigning innocence, completely fooling every boy at that table.

"Great! Leave everything to us, we'll make it perfect! Now let's eat." The girls nodded, smirking inwardly, and began to eat. They were all excited about what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey friends! So I'm posting this the same day as the last chapter to make up for taking so long with chapter 10! This chapter and the next are ones that I've been really excited to write! It's time to get to work. ;) Enjoy~

* * *

After they were done eating it was around one in the afternoon. During the meal, the girls had listened to the boys talk about their favorite drinks, and what they thought the girls would like. They argued over what drinks would be the perfect fit for each girl. Gemma and Elicia also learned an interesting fact about who were the best bartenders in the group. They had to admit that it came as a bit of a surprise.

"Ai-chan, will you make your special drinks for our lovely guests tonight?" Reiji smiled widely at his bluenette companion. The small male shrugged, then spoke for the first time.

"One set of hands will not be enough for 13 people." He remained apathetic, just stating another fact. Tokiya nodded to the redhead next to him.

"Otoyan will help. He's good with drinks, as well." The redhead blushed, mumbling about not really being 'good' with drinks, he just had a lot of practice. The girls shook their heads, bewildered, but pleased.

* * *

Now, Elicia and Gemma were sitting in their room, contemplating what they should do until tonight. They had all agreed to meet back in the hotel lounge around 9 o'clock. They had far too much time on their hands, and were literally just sitting on their beds, halfheartedly trying to think of something to do.

"How about we nap for like four hours, then we can go out and like get our nails and stuff done for the party. And maybe we could buy new dresses, too!" Gemma knew the nap would be appealing to Elicia, and she also knew she loved shopping. Elicia nodded, approving the idea.

"Perfect. Let's sleep now. And then we'll find the cutest dresses for tonight." Gemma and Elicia nodded, and started taking off their clothes so they could sleep comfortably. Elicia put on a nightgown, and Gemma bashfully put Masato's shirt back on. Elicia wagged her eyebrows at her pink friend, and they laughed together before Gemma closed the heavy curtains, shutting out all the afternoon light, and then they climbed into their beds. They were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

"So we need to split up the duties. We need to make the suite acceptable for such flawless ladies, and we also need to decide what we want to purchase and how we're going to do this. They did say they weren't big drinkers, so maybe we should take it kind of easy." Tokiya had begun writing things down, really getting into party mode. Tonight was going to be special; he was determined to make things perfect.

"Yes, but they also said they wanted to see what it was all about. So I say we show them a really good time. Vodka, we need lots of vodka. Everyone loves vodka, after all." Ren grinned, making a mental list of all his favorite brands and flavors of vodka.

"I think it would be kind of cute to give them drinks that match them. Like for Gemma, what about pink lemonade vodka? It's pink, not to mention the contrast of sweetness and tartness, which is what I imagine Gemma to taste like." The redhead's voice faded a bit at the end, a pink blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, I like that, Otoya-kun. Good idea." Masato patted Otoya's shoulder, and then looked up. "What about Elicia, then? And how are we going to decorate this place?" The bluenette looked around, a look of disgust on his face. The place was by no means dirty, but in his mind, it was not good enough for his pink goddess.

"Blue raspberry vodka for Elicia. It's delicious, and blue." Syo said simply, shrugging his shoulders. The others nodded, and the members of Quartet Night, plus Otoya, began compiling a list of other drinks they'd get, while the rest of them set to work on making their suite look elegant and clean.

* * *

Gemma woke up suddenly and looked toward the window, where she could see just a faint sliver of the fading sunlight. She checked the alarm clock by the bed; it was just after five. 'Right on schedule.' She thought as she threw the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then pulled all the covers off of her still sleeping best friend and pulled the curtains open. She couldn't help but frown at the less than dramatic act, considering the sun was barely up anymore. So she turned all the lights in the hotel room on, smiling contentedly when she heard Elicia groan.

"Is it already five? I'm still sleepy Gems." Elicia lazily struggled to re-cover herself with the down blanket, but Gemma pulled it completely off the bed, then began putting the outfit from earlier back on. She had to admit, she was super excited for tonight. It was going to be hilarious seeing the looks on their faces when they out drank them. She laughed silently, then looked at her tealette friend who laid face down on the bed.

"Leeeessy, get up! We have to go find fabulous dresses and get our nails done! Chop, chop!" Gemma clapped her hands, and Elicia finally rose from the bed. She didn't speak as she put her outfit back on, but soon she was smiling, as she too thought of the fun in store for tonight. "Tonight is going to be hilarious. We're gonna wreck them. They're never gonna know what hit them." Elicia grinned, brushing her hair hurriedly, ready to go out and find some hot ass dresses to impress the boys with. Gemma laughed and agreed, and soon they were walking out the front entrance to the hotel, with faces full of determination.

* * *

"Do you think this all looks okay? Will they be impressed?" Otoya looked around at the suite, which wasn't totally transformed, but enough to tell that work was involved. The lighting was low, and the bar was set up beautifully, champagne flutes stacked up and waiting, along with intricate shot glasses in the back, just in case the girls wanted to try it. Ai and Otoya had finished their jobs early, so they were already sitting back behind the bar, wearing their outfits for the night. The redhead and cyan haired boy were chatting softly, discussing what they thought about the girls and the drinks.

Tokiya looked over everything, and nodded with satisfaction. Everything was much cleaner, including all of the individual rooms. "Good work. The rest of us can probably go ahead and get dressed, even though it's still a little early." He disappeared into his room to get dressed.

Masato stood in his room, looking in the mirror. He couldn't stop thinking about Gemma. What would she wear tonight? Would she wear her hair up or down? Would she like what they did with the suite? He did feel a little uneasy about being around her while drinking, especially since he had no idea how she would react with alcohol. He sighed, looking away from the mirror and sitting on a chair. 'Get ahold of yourself.'

In a few rooms over, Syo was adjusting his hat over and over again, getting more and more frustrated every time. "Agh! Why can't I just get it right!" Syo turned away from the mirror angrily, right as Natsuki walked in.

"Syo-chan, what's wrong? Are you nervous about tonight? I bet Elli-chan is going to look beautiful." The taller male closed his eyes and smiled, and Syo punched his arm.

"Shut up. I'm not nervous, I just can't get my hat to look right." The smaller male looked away, and Natsuki picked his hat up and placed it back down delicately. Syo reluctantly looked into the mirror to find his hat positioned perfectly on his head. "You're unbelievable.."

* * *

Elicia and Gemma sat side by side at a nail salon, both giddy with excitement.

"We literally found the most perfect dresses ever. We're going to look so hot." Gemma winked at her best friend, while the woman in front of her painted an intricate light pink flower on her ring finger, over her already french manicured nails.

"I don't know how we got so lucky. Seriously. They're going to be blown away by how perfect we look." Elicia had opted for black acrylic nails with tiny gold beads on her ring fingers. Gemma's were done first, and she checked the time on her phone.

"Shit, it's already almost eight. We need to get back to the hotel and change." The woman doing Elicia's nails finished not long after that, and then they headed back to the hotel.

…

"How do I look?" Gemma came out from the bathroom in her complete outfit, and Elicia's eyes widened. Gemma wore the same face as she took in her best friend's full look.

"We're fucking beautiful. Damn. I'd do us." Gemma shook her head, then joined Elicia at the mirror to do a final look over. Elicia pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"Alright, it's 8:57. Let's go." Gemma nodded and they made their way down to the hotel lounge.

* * *

Eleven finely dressed men stood, waiting on their princesses. They heard the ding of the elevator, followed by the click of heels. When the two girls came into view, eleven mouths popped open in awe.

Elicia's teal hair was wavy, and she wore a golden flower crown around her forehead. She wore a very short black cutout dress with thin straps. The cutouts were on the sides, looping around to the top portion that was separate from the bottom half in the back, with a zipper holding it together. The black did a wonderful job at showing off her lightly tanned skin. She stood in soft golden heels, the same shade as the flowers. Some of the guys looked over her hungrily, while one or two looked away, a blush on their cheeks.

Gemma looked just as stunning. Her hair was pulled up in a ballerina bun with loose pink curls falling around her face. She wore the exact same flower crown, but in white. Her dress was off white, with very faint balloon like objects patterning it, in various pale colors. The neckline dropped extremely low, almost halfway down her stomach, making it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. The straps thinned as they went up, and in the back they were tiny intricate straps that rested on her shoulder blades. She wore light pink strappy wedge booties that made her legs appear longer as well. Almost her entire back was exposed, and a few other guys were biting their lips in anticipation.

"Are you guys okay? Shall we go ahead?" Gemma blinked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Even Ren found himself swallowing nervously. Tokiya took Gemma's hand and led her toward the elevator, and Camus found himself taking Elicia's hand and guiding her the same way. Both of the girls were sickeningly nervous, but were doing a fabulous job at hiding it. The ride up to the penthouse was agonizingly awkward, and the girls began to wonder if this was really a good idea. Little did they know, they were about to kick off one of the best nights of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey friends, I'm super excited to write this chapter! There will be the beginnings of some sexy times in this chapter, so be ready! Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

The large group reached the penthouse suite, and the girls' eyes widened when they saw it.

"It looks great in here, you guys." Elicia smiled, and Gemma nodded in agreement. Reiji smiled and nodded, then pulled both of them toward the bar. Ai and Otoya went behind it, and began pouring them all drinks. They made Gemma and Elicia's first.

"We're glad you like it. Now, let's drink! Ai-chan and Otoyan will make yours first." Reiji smiled at the nodding girls, who looked anxious to see what the boys made them.

"For Gemma. And Elicia." Each boy handed them a cup, not saying what was in it. They each took a sip, and could immediately tell it was vodka, and they seemed to be mixed with a fruit juice of some kind. They were pretty good, though. The girls smiled at each other for a moment before tilting their heads back and gulping down the entire drink. The boys had mixed expressions, some smiling curiously and others with shocked expressions.

"Oh, may we have some more? That was delicious." Gemma smiled sweetly, and Ai and Otoya made them another while the rest of the boys grabbed their own drinks. Gemma and Elicia downed the second cup, already feeling that comforting warm feeling in their stomachs.

"You two may want to slow down a little. If you're not big drinkers, you won't know how much you can take." Otoya looked at the girls with concern, but they just shook their heads. The quick intake made them feel fuzzy, and Gemma giggled out loud.

"Oh, your giggle is too cute, little doe. Now, if you and Elicia are so good at handling your liquor, how about a shot? We'll use the same vodka that's in your mixed drinks." Ren smirked, ignoring the uncertain looks from some of the other males. Gemma and Elicia nodded eagerly, and Otoya and Ai poured a shot for everyone, but left the girls' shots only half full.

"Hey, we can drink whole shots! Trust me!" Elicia waggled her finger at Otoya, who blushed and filled the shots full.

"Alright, here's to the two stunning flowers that are here with us tonight. Elicia and Gemma!" Camus declared the toast, and the others repeated it back, while Gemma and Elicia blushed. Then, all at once, they all tilted their heads back and downed the shot. It burned, but it was the girls' favorite kind of burn. The boys looked at the girls, as if they were expecting them to cough or vomit or something, but they just smiled and triumphantly laughed.

"Ooh that was great!" Elicia grinned, and Gemma laughed loudly at her remark. They didn't mean to become tipsy so quickly, but they both got caught up in proving that they could handle themselves, they drank quite a bit quite quickly.

Gemma and Elicia mutually decided to start speaking with some of the boys individually, so they smiled once more at each other, then contemplated who to approach specifically. Gemma noticed Masato sitting on the couch with a glass in his hand, and he was watching her. When their eyes met, he looked away quickly, but Gemma just smiled and sat next to him.

"Hi, Masato." The bluenette couldn't help but breathe in quickly at her sudden use of his name. He looked her over as she sat, so comfortably, at his side. He couldn't get enough of her sweet smile. Her breasts were slightly visible in the dress she was wearing, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

He didn't say anything, but smiled very softly at her tipsy state. She giggled quietly, then leaned in closer to him. "Can I call you Masa-chan?" He was a bit surprised she would ask him that, but he nodded and let out a small chortle.

"What's funny?" Gemma pouted and crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing her breasts together. Before Masato had a chance to answer the angel, Tokiya had sat on the other side of Gemma, and placed his hand on her thigh.

"What's with the pouty face, lover? Did Masa-kun say something to upset you?" The deep voiced male rubbed her bare thigh gently, while Masato's eyes narrowed. Gemma giggled and intertwined her arms with each of them.

Elicia sat at the bar next to Camus and Cecil, who were, basically, arguing over her. Camus had really taken a liking to the tealette quickly, which surprised several, including himself. But now that he's finally taken an interest in a girl, he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Camus-senpai, you can't have her." Cecil said simply, grabbing Elicia's hand. Camus scowled, and Elicia looked back and forth between the two with wide eyes.

"Fool. Why would this beautiful snowflake choose you over me?" Camus glared menacingly at his kōhai, who couldn't help but cower back a little, while still grasping Elicia's hand.

"Elli-chan! Isn't this great! You look so perfect, I can't stand it!" Natsuki interrupted the staring contest between the two males by bounding up to them and wrapping his arms around Elicia's waist. The sudden jolt made Elicia's vision blur momentarily.

Elicia pulled back and looked at the three males around her, and then burst out laughing. "You three are all so cute! You're making me feel like a princess!" She clasped her cheeks and smiled, and Syo approached, wearing a half grin.

"That's because you're our princess, Elicia." He stooped in between Cecil and Natsuki and kissed her cheek. She squealed happily, then looked them over again, as well as at the other boys.

"Hmm.." She said thoughtfully, and made eye contact with Gemma. "'Scuse me for a moment, boys!" She pushed through the wall of men, and pulled Gemma up and away from her two captors.

"Gems, I don't think these boys have had enough to drink, wouldn't you agree?" The boys were all looking at the two girls with permanently flushed cheeks. Her pink haired friend put a finger to her nose and tilted her head, examining the boys.

"I think you're right, Leesy. Boys!" Any of the boys who were sitting automatically stood at the small pink haired girl's words. Gemma smiled sweetly. "Will each of you please take two shots? Two each, for me and Leesy!" She wrapped an arm around her tealette best friend and giggled, watching the boys smile and grin, while Ai and Otoya began pouring the 22 shots.

"Anything for you, little doe." Ren ran his long fingers over the side of Gemma's face, and she leaned into them welcomingly. Then they all gathered at the front of the bar, and Elicia and Gemma went around the back so they could watch them. Elicia whispered something into Gemma's ear, who looked back at her friend shocked, but pleased. She nodded firmly at whatever the teal girl said.

"On my count.. 1, 2, 3! Drink up!" Gemma shouted, and eleven heads leaned back as they took one shot. Gemma giggled and clapped, while Elicia counted down for the next one.

"Ready? 1.. 2.. 3.. Drink!" And again, eleven heads shot back as they downed the alcohol. Already, the girls could see the alcohol really start to affect some of the boys. Gemma grinned at her friend, then clapped her hands once to get the attention of all the guys.

"How about we play a little game? You said you wanted to get to know us, right?" Heads nodded, grins took form, and eyes narrowed. "Here are the rules. We'll ask you a question about ourselves, and whoever guesses it right first can do one thing with us. For example, I'll ask something like what's my favorite food. And say that Masa-chan guesses chicken alfredo. That's right, so then he can do something to me. Whether it's a kiss, a feel, or what. One thing. Got it?" She smiled sweetly, and Elicia laughed beside her.

Some of the boys looked horrified, like Otoya and Ranmaru. Others, like Reiji and Tokiya, looked very pleased.

"Sounds like a great game. But will the questions be so hard? Favorite foods can be a very big number of things." Reiji winked at them, smiling innocently. The pinkie thought for a moment, then nodded.

"If it's a harder question like that, we'll give you a few options. If it's an easy question like a favorite color, you just have to guess. Now let's get started! I'll go first. And remember, only my boys guess my questions, and likewise for Leesy. Okay? Now, what is my favorite color?"

"Purple!" Otoya shouted excitedly, but Gemma shook her head. Reiji grinned easily.

"Pink." Reiji grinned as Gemma clapped happily, nodding. She wasn't nervous, due to the amount of alcohol in her system, and welcomed him happily with open arms.

"Do what you will!" She laughed, and Reiji quickly leaned over the bar and held her chin tightly in his hand, and kissed her hotly. They both tasted of alcohol and sweetness, and Gemma placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. The older male was very skilled with his tongue, and Gemma couldn't help but melt a little. Reiji smirked knowingly into the kiss, and then pulled away, leaving the girl panting slightly and leaning over the counter. She blushed, and straightened herself up, then nodded to Elicia.

"What is my favorite animal? Your choices are giraffes, penguins, or elephants." The tealette giggled, waiting for a guess.

"Penguins penguins penguins!" Natsuki beamed, looking expectantly at Elicia, who squealed and nodded energetically. Natsuki went around the bar and hugged Elicia, hiding her body from the others, pulled up the front of her dress, and roughly rubbed her between her legs, through her black lace panties. Elicia gasped loudly, and heard him whisper in her ear, "So you don't forget what happened between us." He pulled back and Elicia quickly pulled her dress back down and blushed furiously as the tall blonde returned to the other side of the bar.

Gemma was standing with her mouth open, then shook her head and turned back to the boys to ask her question. "What is my middle name? Julia, Summer, or Catherine?"

Ren quickly tried them all out in his head and picked the one he liked best. "Catherine?"

"Wow, you're good. Yesss!" Ren smirked and went around the bar, holding Gemma in the same way that Natsuki held Elicia, and pulled up the front of her dress as well. "I've been wanting to touch you here since I first saw you." He whispered, as his hand found her bare womanhood. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear, and then quickly grinned. "My my, little doe, aren't you a dirty girl?" He licked the shell of her ear as he slowly rubbed the soft, hot flesh between her legs. He pulled away as soon as she moaned, and winked at her before he went behind the bar. Gemma took a deep breath and tried to think clearly through her intoxication.

"I want to lay down. Is that okay? I won't sleep, I just want to lay." Gemma abruptly interrupted the game, and Elicia looked a little disappointed, but then remembered this was her chance to be alone with her babies.

"You can come to my room and lay down." Masato went around the bar and held his hand out, figuring that she would need a little stability. She took his hand, then noticed the other guys' faces.

"Can they come, too, Masa-chan?" She nodded to her suitors, and Masato reluctantly nodded back. She smiled and held her other hand out, and surprisingly felt Otoya's large hand grasp it. He flashed her a boyish smile, and his cheeks were red from the alcohol. She looked at him hungrily, wanting nothing more right then than to attack those soft pink lips of his.

She was brought back to reality when they reached Masato's room, and she felt herself being lifted up and placed right in the middle of the large bed. She sighed with pleasure, and closed her eyes for a moment, only to immediately feel lips press against her own. She opened her eyes, saw the dark blue hair of her Masa-chan, then let her eyes close again as she kissed him back deeply.

She was so wrapped up in Masato's intense kiss, that she completely forgot about the six other boys around her. She pulled back to catch her breath, feeling slightly dizzy (she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or from the alcohol) and then looked at every boy. Almost all of them were looking at her with want, except for Ai. He looked away, his face not showing any signs of emotion. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over his cyan blue hair and matching eyes, his beautifully pale skin, his tight pants.

She decided to call out to him softly. "Ai?" The younger male looked to her, raising an eyebrow. She gestured for him to come to her. The cyan boy looked a little shocked, and looked to Reiji for help. The tall brunette laughed out loud and pushed his friend toward Gemma. He landed on the bed roughly, and he grabbed Gemma's shoulder as instinct to steady himself. Once be realized he was touching her, he pulled his hand back slowly.

The pinkie giggled and put her hand on his neck. "It's okay love! Come here." She closed the distance between them, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Would you like to go lay down too, Elli-chan? We can go to my room, I have a super big bed!" Elicia nodded softly, her head spinning slightly. She stood up from the bar stool and was about to walk around, but stumbled since she wasn't used to wearing heels. She was able to catch the bar for support, and then seconds later Ranmaru was behind the bar, sweeping her off her feet. Literally. He carried her around to the other side of the bar, and Camus swiftly removed her high heels.

"Let's go to your room, Natsuki-san. We need to take care of this beautiful flower." Cecil took the shoes from Camus and set them by the door before joining the others as they made their way to Natsuki's room with the wide-eyed tealette. When they got in the room, Ranmaru set Elicia on the bed slowly, like she would break if he moved too fast. Right before he turned away, Elicia could have sworn she saw him lick his lips.

Elicia took a deep breath as Camus closed the door behind them. Her mind started running wild with all sorts of thoughts, most of them concerning the predatory looks almost all of them wore. She knew that she wanted to do this with them. All of them. She also knew she should be much more nervous than she was. She guessed it was the alcohol. She decided to just cut straight to the point.

"Is someone going to kiss me, or..?" She blinked innocently at the five men, and received a desperate look from a few, but the next moment Ranmaru had pounced on her, unable to restrain himself any longer. He forcefully kissed her pink lips, and snaked his hand around the backside of her head to hold her in place. The other boys took this as a sign to crawl onto the bed, surrounding her.

Ranmaru broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes, then whispered, "What's your biggest turn on? I want to drive you crazy." Elicia's eyes widened, and she blushed. In the heat of the moment, she decided to tell him.

"I like.. to be dominated.." She looked away from the silver haired male, embarrassed a bit. He grinned wickedly, then bent down again to suck on her neck roughly. He kissed his way back up to under her ear, and nibbled her lobe as he breathed into her ear, "That can be arranged."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi again! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I'm on spring break and I've been so busy with my out of town friends! This chapter is just Gemma, and the next chapter probably will be as well, then we'll switch to what's going on with Elicia! Time to get hot and heavy. I'd love to see some reviews from you guys! Okay here we go, enjoy~

* * *

The cyan haired boy's eyes widened when Gemma kissed him. He hadn't ever been kissed, not that he ever wanted to. But now, he realized that he'd seriously been missing out. The small pink haired girl giggled, pulling back before she got too ahead of herself.

"Oh my, Ai-chan! You've gotten your first kiss!" Reiji laughed loudly and held his stomach. Ai turned beet red and looked at Reiji with what seemed like an emotionless face, but the tall brunette knew that his band mate was not pleased at all, which only made the tall male laugh harder. Gemma was feeling feisty tonight, so she smirked and leaned forward, locking her eyes on Reiji.

"Mm, Rei-chan?" She spoke slowly, batting her eyelashes as she looked over at the older male. He stopped laughing quickly, and looked at the girl on the bed, with her already short dress riding up her legs further, and her breasts pushed together by her crossed arms. He kept staring at her, and raised an eyebrow curiously. She patted the spot next to her, and smirked. She watched as the tall brunette sat on the bed next to her, but looked elsewhere when he leaned toward her.

"Otoya, come." She surprised herself with her own demand, but quickly pushed the thought aside and grinned when the flustered redhead hastily approached the bed. Gemma grabbed his red bowtie and yanked him forward, sitting up on her knees as she did so. Otoya's eyes widened and his mouth popped open in shock. Gemma smirked for a split second, then lunged for his mouth, kissing him roughly. She'd been wanting to kiss him all night, and so she did.

Tokiya and Ren were now the only ones who hadn't kissed Gemma tonight, and they weren't happy about it. Tokiya unconsciously let out a low growl, but Gemma heard it. She pulled away from the flustered redhead, still gripping his bowtie.

"Jealous, are we, Tokiya?" The pinkie smirked, and released her grasp on Otoya, then crawled toward the end of the bed where Tokiya was standing. She sat at the edge of the bed, and extended her legs in the direction of Tokiya.

"Take off my shoes, lover?" Gemma giggled cutely as Tokiya immediately dropped to his knees and pulled the pink shoes off of her feet. Gemma nodded approvingly and stood up, and pulled him back to his feet as well. Then, she spun them around so that he was facing away from the bed. She softly stroked his cheek for a moment, then leaned in so that their lips were only centimeters apart. She slowly ran her hands up his chest, then forcefully pushed him backwards, so he landed on the bed below her.

Tokiya looked up at her with wide eyes, not totally sure what just happened. But he knew one thing for sure, he liked it. He looked up at the smirking pink haired girl. She was beautiful, so seductive looking. At that moment, he knew he'd do anything she wanted.

Slowly, Gemma crawled up on the bed over Tokiya, straddling him. She grinned, mentally deciding it was time to really get things started.

"Aw, Tokiya, I like this shirt. But I don't like how much it's covering you. Let's remove it, yeah?" Tokiya nodded to the girl on top of him, and watched her as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Her touch was gentle and sweet, and she touched his bare skin every time she undid a button. She felt him shiver as she undid the last button, and her fingers lingered on the skin right above his pants. She pulled the shirt off his arms, and he sat up slowly, now chest to chest with the pinkie, and let her pull the shirt away completely.

"Isn't that so much better, lover?" She smiled sweetly, then suddenly kissed his mouth hotly while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tokiya breathed a sigh of relief, glad to finally feel her sweet lips. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Instead, Gemma pulled away, and immediately climbed off of him. She stood up and looked at all the other boys, frowning slightly.

"Boys? Take all your clothes off. But leave your underwear on." She said it simply, looking expectantly at the six boys with shirts still on.

Ren half smirked and took this as an opportunity. "We'll take ours off if you take yours off." Ren loosened his tie and pulled it off slowly. He undid the top four buttons of his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then he stared back at Gemma. She smirked, glad to be challenged. Normally, there's no way she'd take her dress off without having a bra or panties on, but tonight she had liquid courage.

"I'd be delighted." She unzipped the small zipper on her side, and then very slowly pulled the dress over her head. Before she looked at any of the boys, she pulled the flower crown off and pulled her hair down, then put the flower crown back on. Her long pink hair covered her breasts, but she was still completely nude. She finally met the eyes of her challenger.

"Now, you all go." She placed her hands on her hips, not embarrassed at all. With a grin, Ren took all of his clothes off, save his boxers, as well as the other males.

Masato looked at the pink haired girl, standing nude, in his room. He took in every single curve and mark and dimple that he could see, wanting nothing but to commit it to memory so he could savor this moment forever. Gemma noticed Masato staring, and smiled. Her eyes roamed his almost nude body, and she licked her lips.

"Come here, Masa-chan. I want to feel you." Gemma held her hand out to the bluenette, who took it calmly. He pulled her to him, and then ran his hands down her back, feeling her smooth skin. She shivered at his cold touch, then ran her hands down his warm, strong chest. She began kissing his prominent jaw, nibbling as she went. She smiled into his skin as she licked at his neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. Masato shivered as he looked down at the sensual sight before him. Gemma's dark green eyes were lidded, and her pink lips were starting to swell from the copious amounts of kissing.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and lifted a hand to sweep her hair off shoulders, revealing supple breasts, nipples standing at attention. He felt the pink haired girl shiver under his touch as he took one nipple in between two fingers, pinching it gently. Gemma let out a low moan, then blushed as she pulled away abruptly, goosebumps rising on her chest.

Reiji watched the scene hungrily, as one hand absentmindedly stroked his still growing erection through his boxers. As Gemma pulled away from Masato, she noticed Reiji and smirked. Reiji also noticed her staring back at him, and that was all he needed. He crawled far enough on the bed to be able to reach her and grabbed her wrist. He grinned as he pulled the slightly confused pinkie onto the bed. He was on top of her in seconds, before she really even knew what had happened. He looked into her wide green eyes for just a moment, before crashing their lips together in a desperate sort of way. Gemma yelped a little at the pain of their teeth hitting, but quickly recovered and opened her mouth to begin the fight for dominance. She and Reiji's tongues clashed and swirled around one another, both determined to explore the other's hot cavern.

Reiji pulled back after a moment of the power struggle, and smirked at her. "Feisty little one, aren't you?" Gemma just grinned and narrowed her eyes in response, using this moment to catch Reiji off guard by suddenly rolling them over so she was straddling him.

"Maybe," she smiled innocently at the wide eyed older male below her, now. She could feel his clothed erection rubbing against her, and she grinded back against it several times, until she finally heard a deep, satisfying groan from the male underneath her. His big, light brown eyes were lidded, and he looked so vulnerable; Gemma loved it. She kissed the corner of his lips, smiling as she felt his big hands making their way down her back to her bare ass. He squeezed her cheeks roughly, his expression changing to a more dominant one.

Gemma noticed, and shook her head slowly. "No, no, no, baby. I'm in charge here." And with that, she rolled off of him and looked to see who she'd play with next. Most of the boys were standing or sitting, watching. They were being very good and very patient, and Gemma thought they deserved a reward for being so well behaved. She made a mental note to thank them, when her eyes were one again drawn to the innocent and boyish face of her favorite redhead.

"Otoya, do you want to kiss me?" She surprised everyone with her question, and she smiled as she watched the little redhead squirm under her seductive gaze. He blushed lightly, and nodded. "Come on then, I won't bite." She laid on her back, her body fully exposed with her hair strewn out on the pillow around her head. Otoya nervously approached the edge of the bed, his hand out, but not really going anywhere. Gemma smirked and grabbed it, pulling him down roughly on top of her. She wanted to be on top of him, to kiss and lick and bite every inch of his enticing white skin, but she also loved how uncomfortable he looked as he sat above her.

"It's okay, baby doll." Gemma sweetly clasped her fingers together behind his neck, and gently brought his face closer to hers. She lifted her head to close the gap, and kissed him softly. She felt Otoya relax, and she pulled him closer, slowly rising her hips to grind against his obvious arousal. As she rubbed against him, Otoya groaned softly, and Gemma used it as an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, tasting everything she could. He didn't do anything for a moment, but then he slowly started to suck on her tongue, wanting to taste her, as well. Gemma grinned into the kiss at this, glad her little redhead was opening up.

"Little doe, why don't you let someone else have a taste?" Gemma slowly pulled away from her flustered redhead, looking at the owner of the voice in something like annoyance. She gently pushed Otoya off of her, then stood up and walked right up to Ren. She raised an eyebrow, and he smirked back at her, reaching out to touch the enticing girl in front of him. She took his hands in hers before he could touch her, and he narrowed his eyes a little. The orange haired man wanted nothing more than to feel all of the beautiful girl's body. She pushed him backwards against a wall, putting her knee between his legs and rubbing it against his erection. Ren let out a low growl, but decided he'd let the pink darling have her fun.

"You're so hot when you're vulnerable." Gemma kept him backed against the wall as she licked his neck and breathed hotly on to his throat. Ren had to admit that her dominance was unbelievably sexy. He wasn't used to being the submissive, but she was making his first experience with it a great one. She grabbed his jaw in one hand and pushed his head back against the wall, exposing more of his neck. Gemma smiled sweetly up at Ren, then began nibbling and kissing at his jaw, all the way down to his collarbone. Her free hand was rubbing his chest, then it slowly moved down to the tent in his boxers, where she rubbed him gently. After a moment she pulled away entirely, and stood back to look at her work. Ren had two or three little red spots starting to form on his neck and jaw, and Gemma was satisfied with it. She then turned her gaze to the only little babe she hadn't played with.

"Ai, can I kiss you again?" Gemma tilted her head to one side as she spoke, gazing at the slightly uncomfortable looking boy. She realized then that he had to be younger than her, but honestly that just made this hotter for her. She looked over his pale body, and smiled softly at how unmarred and perfect his skin was. She met his brilliant eyes again, looking for an answer. The small male softly nodded, quickly averting his eyes after. Gemma smirked and left the orange haired man she'd backed up against the wall, and approached Ai. He was still looking away, so she placed a hand on his cheek gently and turned his face toward her.

"You don't have to be nervous, darling." Gemma leaned in closely, pausing right before his lips. She moved away, took his hand, and led him to lie down on the bed. The cyan haired boy complied, and Gemma grinned as she straddled him. He wasn't like any of the other boys, not even Otoya. Ai was like a shiny new toy that absolutely no one else had played with. Gemma smiled once more as she gazed down at him, green eyes meeting blue ones. His arousal was apparent as she moved her hips back a little, and she smirked when she felt his stiff member through his boxers. She was taken by surprise when Ai bucked his hips a little, and her mouth popped open from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Finally, she lunged for his mouth, kissing him much more forcefully than the first time. He seemed to freeze for a moment, but recovered quickly. He held her hips as he kissed her back, slowly parting his lips when he felt her hot tongue prodding at them. He felt her smirk into the kiss as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, and he tightened his grip on her hips as she explored his cavern. Again he bucked his hips, but this time he unknowingly held her in place, strengthening the pleasure for the pink haired girl above him. A low moan slipped past Gemma's lips, and then she abruptly pulled away from her new toy. She stroked the side of his face for a moment, then got off of him completely.

She sat on the bed, not looking at anyone. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how to go about obtaining it. She slowly lifted her head toward Masato, and he swallowed as he met her gaze. Her eyes were lidded, all her hair was behind her back, giving him full view of her breasts. His eyes traveled down her outstretched legs and he licked his lips hungrily. Gemma nodded, mostly to herself, then held her hand out for Masato as she laid back against the pillows. The bluenette took her hand, understanding. As he climbed onto the bed, Ai got off, leaving the two of them by themselves on the large bed. Gemma wasn't looking at anyone other than Masato as he crawled on top of her. His gaze was so intense, she refused to break it. He kept coming closer to her, until their lips were practically touching.

"Let me pleasure you," he said, more as a demand than a question. Gemma's lips parted slowly, and she nodded softly. She saw just a flash of a smirk before he kissed her harshly, putting one hand on her cheek, while the other began sliding slowly toward her lower region. She leaned into his touch, raising her hips as she began playing with the waistband of his boxers. Masato broke the kiss to look at her again, eyes narrowed.

"_I_ want to pleasure _you_. Let me do the work." Gemma nodded, a little surprised that he didn't want her to pleasure him too. She closed her eyes as she felt Masato begin to kiss his way down her jaw and neck. He kissed one nipple, then lightly grazed his teeth across it before moving to the next one and repeating the process. Gemma purred lowly, appreciating the sensation. Masato started moving down again, leaving light little kisses in his wake. Gemma hesitantly reached out and ran her fingers through his dark blue locks, right as he reached her womanhood. He smiled softly and looked up at the flustered pink haired girl, searching her face for any discomfort. When he didn't find any, and after Gemma had nodded gently, he slowly pushed her knees apart and smirked upon seeing her shaven pink folds. Gemma blushed bright pink as well, but Masato was too focused on other parts of her to notice.

Masato began kissing her inner thighs, nipping at the delicate skin as he softly started to rub her clit with his thumb. Gemma mewled at the little jolts of pain mixed with pleasure, enjoying how his hot breath felt against her skin. He kept kissing and nibbling, enjoying the hot little noises the pink haired girl made. Slowly, he began licking the warm flesh, then sucking on her clit gently. He held her thighs apart, and under his hands felt goosebumps rise. Gemma's lips parted slightly as she raised her hips to meet the bluenette's hot tongue.

As Masato continued his ministrations, Gemma finally took note of the other boys in the room. They were all watching, some rubbing their clothed members. Gemma moaned loudly, from a combination of Masato's skilled tongue and the boys' intense stares. Masato held Gemma's hips in place as he continued sucking on her clit and slowly slipped a finger inside of her. He curled it until he found her sweet spot, smirking when he heard her high pitched squeal.

Gemma panted heavily, shuddering as Masato slid in another finger and continued licking at her clit. The pleasure was almost torturous, she was torn between wanting more and wanting a release. His mouth left her clit while his fingers continued pumping in and out of her warm cavern, and he leaned forward to kiss her hotly, increasing the speed. Gemma moaned into his mouth, her hips bucking harshly. She quickly pulled away from his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, the closeness of their bodies, the gaze of the other boys, and the pressure dying to be released from her lower half all became too much to bear, and with one final buck of her hips, Gemma's mouth popped open in a round 'o', her back arched, her toes curled, and with one last scream she reached the height of pleasure.

The room was silent, save Gemma's heavy breathing. Masato looked down into lidded green eyes, searching for a sign of what the girl wanted next. Gemma responded by flipping them both over so that she was on top of the surprised bluenette. She smiled sweetly as she picked up her hips and roughly pulled down his boxers, freeing his engorged member. She took hold of it, smirking at the sharp hiss he made, and positioned herself right over it. Before he could plunge in, Gemma placed a hand on his chest to keep him still, then leaned down and nibbled his earlobe, hotly whispering, "Are you ready?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there friends, I want to apologize for how long it's taken for me to get this chapter posted, but I've been trying to find ways to further develop my OCs. I want to also go ahead and thank those of you who reviewed while I was away, it really helped fuel me to keep writing this. Alright, let's get this going. Enjoy friends.

* * *

Before Masato could blink, the flustered girl plunged down onto Masato's hard member. The bluenette let out a low hiss, grabbing onto Gemma's thighs. _She's so tight. But not a virgin. I don't know how long I'll last with her._ Masato's thoughts were running wild as the pink haired girl sat on his cock, unmoving, adjusting to the size. Her head was down and her hair was touching Masato's tone stomach. He tried to keep still, he could tell this had to be unpleasant for her right now, but he could hardly control himself. He wanted to slam into the delicate girl, he wanted to hear her scream his name. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few of the others moving some things around in the room, but almost immediately his attention was drawn back to the girl as she slowly picked up her hips. Masato groaned at the friction, itching to take control.

Suddenly, he grabbed Gemma's hips tightly and flipped them both over so that he was above her. Gemma blinked a few times in surprise at the smirking male, but she didn't have any time to argue before the bluenette had pulled out and slammed back into her again. The pink haired girl's eyes widened as a high pitched squeal slipped past her lips. Masato groaned at how her walls hugged his member as he slowly started to move at a steady pace while he attacked her mouth at the same time. Gemma's mind was cloudy as she pulled away from his mouth and locked onto his neck, trying to muffle the loud, pleasure filled moans that poured from her mouth. In the back of her mind she registered the slight scrape of furniture against floor, but in her current flustered state, she just couldn't find herself to care. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away as Masato roughly hit her sweet spot, and Gemma was silent for several seconds before she shivered harshly and moaned lowly.

Masato had never heard a sweeter sound in his life. He continued filling the mess of a girl below him, barely noticing when several other figures approached them.

"Ne, Masa-chan, we're ready. Gemma, let's make this fun for everyone, okay?" As Reiji spoke, Masato picked up the rather confused girl and stood, keeping her impaled on his cock. The tall male turned so Gemma could see the hungry men awaiting her, as well as the desk that had been pushed away from the wall and now had a soft blanket thrown over it. Anxious, she looked up at Masato, who just kissed her sweetly in response. Gemma leaned into the kiss, reluctant to pull away when he tried to lay her down on the desk. Chuckling lightly, he gently pushed her back, placing her so that her head hung off the other side of the desk. Masato lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, then quickly pulled out and slammed back in, ripping a loud moan from Gemma.

"You make the most delectable sounds, little doe."

Gemma looked up to see Ren smirking down at her, completely nude. Immediately, she reached out and smeared the precum around his tip, smiling at the low groan that flew from his mouth. Tokiya stood on her other side, also entirely naked, and Gemma gave him the same treatment, still moaning wildly from Masato's forceful thrusts.

"This is a beautiful position you're in, Gemma. Masato is drawing the most delicious sounds from your sweet lips.." Reiji's voice was husky and low as he looked down at her with lust filled eyes. The next second, Masato thrust harshly into her, and Reiji used this chance to push into his throbbing member into her now open mouth. Gemma's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and shot out her tongue, massaging the underside of his cock. Reiji shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back, cursing under his breath.

Gemma was beside herself with pleasure and disbelief. She was by no means inexperienced, she's even had a threesome before, but this was a completely new ordeal. Her mind was foggy, but she still was able to notice Otoya and Ai, still in their boxers, off to the side. She frowned internally, and Tokiya caught the glance and turned his head toward Otoya.

"Otoyan, stop being shy, come here." The nervous redhead nodded softly, a blush covering his cheeks, and moved over to stand next to Tokiya. Gemma felt a twinge of feistiness and turned her head, letting Reiji's cock slip from her mouth. The tall brunette growled at the loss of warmth, but used this small break to also call over Ai.

"Tokiya, I want you to touch Otoya while I'm pleasuring y-you," she stuttered from an intense thrust by Masato, who seemed displeased that she wasn't paying attention to him. "And Reiji.." the thrusts became harder and more erratic as Gemma tried to finish her sentence, "do the same to Ai." With the final word, Gemma retook Ren and Tokiya's throbbing members, as well as letting Reiji guide his length back into her warm mouth.

The two boys didn't have to be told twice, and each immediately grabbed the assigned boy. Tokiya and Otoya were no strangers with one another, but at the same time, they'd never done anything for anyone else to see. Tokiya glanced down at the gorgeous girl with her soft hand wrapped around his cock, and all of his doubts vanished as he gripped Otoya by the back of the neck and slammed their mouths together, one hand trailing down the redheads slim waist to slide underneath his irritating boxers. Otoya squeaked and whimpered a little at Tokiya's rough actions, but either way he couldn't deny that it excited him a little.

Reiji saw his kohais and immediately turned to Ai, a lusty look clouding his features. The younger boy stepped back half a step before Reiji reached out and grabbed Ai's waist, pulling him closer. The brunette quickly leaned down to kiss the pale boy, smirking when Ai wrapped his arms around his neck. Reiji harshly pulled down the younger boy's boxers, letting them fall to his ankles, and grasped his hard length, giving it a firm pump. Ai had never before been touched like this, and he was a little embarrassed to have Reiji be his first for this kind of thing, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

Tokiya noticed Reiji and Ai, and quickly followed suit by releasing Otoya's own member from the confines of his boxers. Otoya was much more responsive than anyone else present, seeming to melt by Tokiya's touch. Gemma started to pick up on the little groans and whines of all the boys, and with renewed vigor began to pump Ren and Tokiya's cocks, also making sure to please Reiji thoroughly. She felt herself nearing completion around the same time Masato's thrusts turned from a steady, slow pace, to harsh, fast, and erratic. She could hear Tokiya mumbling her name, and felt him thrust into her hand violently before releasing onto the floor and partly on Gemma's chest.

Gemma let go of Tokiya, who immediately began kissing and biting at her breasts and nipples, giving each equal attention, while his hand never left Otoya's hard member. Without warning, Reiji came in Gemma's mouth, and the pink haired girl swallowed it in stride, only a little dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Once Reiji pulled away, Gemma licked her lips and looked at Ai and Otoya, then to Reiji and Tokiya.

"Make them c-cum," she demanded, before turning toward Ren's swollen cock and immediately taking it in her mouth. Suddenly she felt Masato stiffen, and half a second later he pulled out of her, then shot his seed across her stomach, groaning quite loudly. Not a moment later, he was on his knees and attacking her clit with his tongue, to help her along her way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gemma could see Tokiya and Reiji both drop to their knees and take Otoya and Ai. She could hear Otoya much more than Ai, although the younger boy's moans were music to Gemma's ears. Masato sliding two fingers inside of her snapped her back to attention, and when he curled them to hit her sweet spot, she lost it. Her back arched and she closed her eyes tightly, pulling away from Ren's cock before a high pitched scream tore past her lips. As if her orgasm tipped him over the edge, Ren hissed lowly as he came right after Gemma, once again coating the girl in the salty white substance.

Panting heavily, the three of them turned to the other four to watch the show, waiting for the final two boys to erupt. It didn't take long, however, and a loud, rather feminine squeal signaled that Otoya had came, and Tokiya lapped it up happily as his flustered redhead squirmed. It took Ai just a little longer, but when he finally reached orgasm, his moans were the most beautiful sounds Gemma had ever heard. Reiji swallowed it all faithfully before standing, looking at everyone. Gemma was immediately hit with a wave of exhaustion, not knowing at all how long they'd been going at this.

"That was fun," her voice was laced with sleepiness, and Masato wordlessly scooped her up and placed her in the bed, covering her dutifully as her eyes already began to force themselves closed.

"Sleep," was the last word Gemma remembered hearing before drifting into unconsciousness, dreaming that night of boys with beautiful moans.

* * *

A/N: Super sorry for the lame ass ending, but I needed this chapter to be over so I can move on to the next one. Also, please go easy on me, this is my first time writing a seven way smut scene, and it proved to be more challenging than I thought. *sigh* but it was fun, still!


End file.
